


Can't Leave Me Now

by DrownedxinxBlood



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do You Feel It? Chaos Chaos, F/M, I Will Not Bow Breaking Benjamin, Making Love, Mutual Pining, Self Indulgent Garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrownedxinxBlood/pseuds/DrownedxinxBlood
Summary: Primarily Marcus x Anya. This will not be following the canon universe. Beginning of 3 events.Both of Marcus's parents are still alive, but is fully unaware as to why the COG kept their existence a secret after being led to believe they died years ago.He is in love with Anya, but he fears the consequences that will come from their relationship going public.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Tell Me That I Could Have it All

Waiting for her man to come home truly made Anya anxious. All she could dream of was the warmth of his arms around her and the familiar scent that he had. She had an incredible ache in her heart every time he had to leave. Now he was due home any day and Anya did her absolute best to make sure her tiny barracks felt like a proper home for the two of them. She knew full well not to let anyone in on their little secret. Her rank and his made their relationship hard to keep. “I hope he gets home soon…” Anya rested her face in her hands, listening to the messages coming in on the Tac Com. The oh so familiar voice of the man she loved came over the speaker. 

“Control, this is Delta, are we clear for landing?” Marcus asked, staring out over the ocean. He could see the landing deck. A soft crackle came over the speaker in his ear and Anya’s soft voice. It took so much for the bulky gear to not smile. Very few things in life brought joy to him, but Anya gave him the most happiness over anyone else. 

“You’re clear for landing Marcus.” Anya told him before going to look through her dresser for something a bit more pleasant for her man to see her in. She pulled off her dress uniform and tossed aside her practical bra and panties for the much more revealing get up.It was lacy and dark red, it showed off her tiny little curves. Her nipples were barely covered. “I’ll see you on the landing deck.” Anya quickly slipped her tights and cute panties on over her hips. She assured him before slipping her high heeled boots on. 

All of the stairs felt so overwhelming to her. Each one brought her one step closer to her boyfriend, but it meant that it still take some time before they could be alone. She kept a steady  
pace, her mind focused on her prize. As she got closer to the deck, the whirring of helicopter blades filled the air. The moment her eyes locked onto Marcus, there was no holding back her happiness. Wisps of blonde hair covered her face as she watched the Raven land with her man lingering in the open hatch. 

Once the landing pad was secured, Anya made her way towards them, greeting each member of Delta squad. “I’m glad you all made it back safely. Mission successful.” Her gaze kept trailing right back to Marcus despite needing to make contact with each of the gears on the team. She had a small inkling that Dom probably knew about them by the way that he nudged Marcus when he caught her staring. “Go ahead and get changed. I know you boys have had it rough.” 

Marcus gave a nod to the rest of his team and they began to disperse below deck to clean up. The lot of them reeked of locust guts and blood, a smell that repulsed each one of them. It was a dirty job, but it still had to be done. “You need to see me in your office control?” His brows unfurrowed to give Anya the sweetest of looks. When she nodded, he rested a hand upon her shoulder. “See you in your shower then Lieutenant.” The pleasant smell of her perfume helped to ease some of the tension he felt. 

Anya made sure that she made it into the shower first. No one was around and could see her. She rested her uniform dress to the side and let her hair fall down from it’s messy bun. Lengthy tendrils of blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and to her breasts. Before she could get her bra off, she heard the heavy thud of gear armor padding inside followed by a soft wolf whistle. The woman turned around to look and see who it was. Lo and behold, Marcus made it in with his brows raised with interest. “Hey there daddy.” She winked as he took off heavy pieces of his protective equipment. “Need some help with all of that?”

He shook his head. “I’ll get this off and then, I want to unwrap my present.” He said deviously, setting his chest plate aside. Marcus caught a glimpse of the smile that crossed her pretty face. “You sure you want to shower with me still? I know I stink of grub.” Slender arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and her full weight rested on his thighs. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Their foreheads pressed together before their lips met together for a sweet, tender kiss. His heart raced in his chest. Oh how he missed having her arms draped over his. The way her lips brushed over his gruff when they parted from a kiss made his entire body shiver. “You are the only person who gets me like this.” Thick digits gently wrapped around her waist line and pulled her in close. “It’s kind of hard to shower with a beautiful woman on top of me Anya.” 

“I don’t care right now. I just want you to hold me for a second.” Her head dipped down so it could rest against his bare chest. His pecs were so firm and so amazing to snuggle up to. A faint dusting of dark colored hair covered his toned skin. Anya didn’t care about the bad smell, she finally had her man home with her. “Mmm… I suppose we can get to showering.” She giggled as his hands came up to unhook the back of her bra. 

The softest of sighs escaped her parted lips Marcus undressed her. “I missed you Anya…” Getting the chance to be alone with the woman of his dreams made Marcus feel so at ease. He stood her up off of his lap so that he could take off her last article of clothing. His eyes widened at the sight before him. “You went all out for my homecoming didn’t you?” As badly as he wanted to just make love to her in the shower, he just wanted to clean up and take her back to her barracks. Carefully, he swept Anya off of her feet and carried her to the shower. Marcus brought his soap from the field with him. It didn’t do a lot of good in the rivers, but it got him cleaner. He turned the hot water on and stepped inside with his woman still cradled to his chest.

“You know it will be so much simpler to shower if you put me down.” Anya teased as she slipped down carefully to the floor. She already bathed earlier upon the announcement of Delta Squad’s return to base. The spray of hot water hit Marcus in the face, making if fluffy raven locks fall down. Her eyes never once left his thick, well built frame as he began to wash his hair. Anya adored how each of his muscles flexed and tensed when he moved his arms. “I could just watch you all day long Sargent Fenix.” Slender fingers slid down his firm chest and through the dusting of dark hair that covered it. 

Marcus took his time with washing, the dirt and blood washing out and down the drain. He didn’t plan on shaving his scruff off. “You’re easily amused Lieutenant.” Something about hearing her address him by his rank got him excited. He tipped his head back and let the soap rinse right out of his hair. He grabbed his washcloth and massaged his bar of soap into it. A thick lather of soap built up and he began to scrub every last inch of him. “I think there might be some skin under all the muck and grub guts.” He couldn’t help the chuckle that rumbled through him. “Perhaps that man that turns you on is somewhere buried beneath it too.” 

Anya swatted at his chest at his last remark. “No, the man that excites me is right here in front of me. I don’t care if he is covered in filth. I’m still going to fuck him regardless.” She got up on her tiptoes so that her face could reach his lips. His five o clock shadow scraped across her soft skin as she pressed her lips against his. Anya missed kissing Marcus whenever she possibly could and tonight he was getting that and so much more. She melted into a big puddle the instant his hands went down her slender hips. They were rough and warn in comparison to her soft skin. “Don’t get yourself too excited. I want to make use of my new bedding.” 

“You really want to fuck on new blankets Anya?” All of the soap came off of him with ease and he shut the water off. “I think I’m ready to go to bed with you baby. I’m really tired.” Marcus said with a feigned yawn. Teasing Anya about going straight to bed would get her worked up even more. He lived for those perfect moments. She gave him a cold stare before grabbing their towels from off of the bench and handed one to Marcus. “You know that I’m not going to make you wait.” He toweled his hair dry and wrapped it around his waist. “Let me get my sweats and a tank top on while you slip your dress back on.”

Anya didn’t need to be told twice. She managed to get herself dried off, her fingers trailing along her legs before proceeding to hook her bra back close. The lacy little thong felt unnecessary to put back on, but she rolled them up over her hips. Her uniform went back on over it all. “If these floors weren’t so filthy, I’d just walk back barefoot.” She sighed softly after sliding her boots back on. Marcus dressed in his sweats and a loose fitting t-shirt. Before Anya could make a move, Marcus had her back against his chest. “What are you doing? You know we could be seen if you do this!” Not that Anya really cared. Her rank didn’t matter to her nowhere near as much as being in love with her man. With his hulking arms around her, she felt so safe. 

“Your room isn’t too far from here, we won’t get caught. I promise.” Marcus left his armor in the locker instead of taking it along with him. He could always come back to clean it in the morning. For now, he longed for his beautiful girlfriend and her in bed beside him. Carefully, he padded towards the exit to the hallway. He peered around both corners before heading to the left. Anya’s room was at the end of the hallway on the right hand side. No one else lingered about and made it easy for him to sneak in with her. He pulled the door open and stepped inside. Everything was nice and tidy, just like the woman that stayed there. Her bed was much wider than the twin bed he had in his barracks. 

Her bedding looked so much nicer than he remembered. “You like what I did with the place? I know it leaves much to be desired.” Anya looked into his softened eyes as he settled her down to the bed. Before she could say anything, Marcus had stripped his shirt right off once more. “You look amazing Marcus…” She slid her hands down his firmed pecs before pulling him down for a kiss. Anya parlips ted her open to slide her tongue across his, drawing his into her own. Pretty blue eyes fluttered shut as Marcus let his hands wander her body. Her entire body shivered with his digits trailing across her dress uniform. “Guess you get to unwrap me again, daddy.” When he looked up at her with those big cobalt eyes, his cheeks turned the lightest shade of red. 

He carefully slipped her dress uniform off of her and tossed it to the side, revealing the pretty lingerie she had hiding beneath. It didn’t leave much of anything to the imagination, but Marcus loved it. The tights were tossed aside too. “A man could never ask for more than just this.” Slowly, Marcus began to leave a trail of kisses from her lips, dragging them across her neck and to the center of her chest. They landed right between her supple breasts. He paused for a moment to remove the article of clothing covering them. “You are so incredibly beautiful Anya.” As her bra came off, her nipples came into view; pale and pink and just right for him. His lips wrapped around one drawing the warm flesh into his mouth. One hand came up to roll the other between his calloused fingers. 

Anya elicited a sweet moan, her body squirming beneath Marcus’s bulky frame. It had been months since the last time she felt his touch. Her hips shifted upwards to brush against Marcus, lace touching against soft sweatpants. “Marcus…” She whispered softly, her eyes fluttering shut with each tender flutter of his tongue around her tit. Despite his tough exterior, whenever it came to Anya, all those walls came down. “Please daddy, more.” Anya felt a little selfish for wanting more already, but it had been much too long. Something about him just lit a passionate fire within her. Those dark cobalt eyes stared up at her, relishing in the pleasure filled noises that he drew from her lips. He kissed across her chest until he reached her other breast. “That’s it Marcus.” She panted, spreading her legs out beneath him. 

Marcus felt her shiver when his hand slipped down her front, intentionally skipping over her crotch in favor of her thighs. He traced soft patterns on the tender skin, not once taking his eyes off of her. This is what made coming home so worth it. “Feel good babe?” He spread her legs open as he made his way down her lithe body, lips tickling along her tummy with each kiss on the way down. When he finally made it right to her bottoms, he hooked his fingers in them to pull them down and off of her. Sometimes he felt as if this was nothing more than just a fever dream each time he saw her bare of all clothing. Yet here she was so willing and waiting before him. His eyes trailed down to look at the last parts of her that he had just undressed. “Already soaking wet for me I see.” Marcus could see the glistening slick on her pretty slit. 

“Don’t make me beg Marcus.” Anya knew full well that’s what he wanted. It fueled his desire for her and who was she to deny him his pleasure. “Please… Don’t tease me anymore… I need you…” Her eyes parted open slightly to capture a glimpse of the man she loved between her legs. He gazed up at her for a brief moment before kissing at her inner thighs. She tangled her fingers in his short hair as his warm lips began to near their destination.. “That’s it Marcus….” A soft flicker of the tip of his tongue against her clit sent a shiver through her spine. Warm lips wrapped around it and he rested his hands under her thighs. Marcus hoisted them up to rest on his shoulders. Her fingers pressed harshly into the top of his head as his lips spread wider, tongue slipping against her entrance. “Ohhh… oh god…” Anya pressed her head back into her pillows as her thighs squeezed tightly around his head. “That’s it… right there.” 

Marcus slid his hand right between her legs, slipping one of his thick digits inside. He hooked it just right so it would tap against her sweet spot inside. The legs around his head only got tighter as he pressed against her g-spot. He moaned around her, his lips vibrating against her. He kept himself focused the entire time, lapping his tongue in order to bring her soft lips into his mouth. Marcus rolled them against his tongue and applied pressure to draw more of those sweet moans from her. Her slick glistened down his fingers right to the back of his hand. When he felt like she was open enough, he slid another deep inside of Anya’s dripping cunt.

“I’m going to come if you keep that up Marcus…” Her body was already sensitive to the touch. Having her love so far away just built up so much tension. Marcus honed in on each of her responses. His rough digits began to pump in and out of her fluidically, drawing her closer and closer to the edge. “Fuck…don’t stop, don’t stop.” She tried to stifle her moans to the best of her ability, but it proved to be a lot more difficult. Anya pressed her pussy up into his willing mouth. He increased the pressure of his tongue on her clit and her body quaked beneath him. “Marcus….” Her voice came out shaky as she hit her first release, covering his face in wetness when she finished. 

He pulled his face free from her glistening pussy. “Feel better Anya?” He let himself slide back up after wiping his face on his arm. “You ready for more?” He adored how beautiful she looked beneath him and could hardly wait to make her his once more. Marcus stood up long enough to be able to shed his sweats before sliding Anya up into a relaxing position. “Lift your legs up babe.” He assisted her in getting them right where he wanted them His thick cock rubbed against her warm wet pussy lips. “Tell me how you want it tonight.” Marcus pressed the tip of his cock in nice and easy, pulling a heavy moan from him. 

Her head rested back for just a moment before tilting forward to look him in the eyes. “Nice and gentle… at least for tonight. I miss that sweet tender side of you.” That part of him that only she got to see. Nobody else on Sera saw how Marcus was when they were alone in bed together. Her hips tilted upwards just to draw him in deeper. “Kiss me like you miss me.” She rested her hands on both sides of his face to bring him down to lock their lips together. She opened her mouth and pressed her tongue right against his, ignoring the scrape of his scruff against her skin. Anya moaned out in delight as he pushed further inside, cock throbbing and twitching. 

“I’m fine with that. I’ll show you just how much you mean to me.” Marcus kept her legs cradled on his shoulders for a bit before he decided to reposition himself. He slipped his arms behind her back and pulled her against his chest. Cobalt eyes watched her lovingly as he thrust of his cock hit that perfect spot, causing her to writhe against his frame. Her breasts pressed against him and bounced as he moved. “Fuck you are so gorgeous Anya.” His digits wrapped around her hips, keeping her secured in place as he picked up his pace.Each thrust upwards brought the sweetest of sounds from her lips. Marcus allowed for one hand to slip forward, his thumb rolling Anya’s clit back and forth to help her come again. “Come for me babe.” He whispered into her ear, teasing her clit just the way she loved it most. Marcus knew he couldn’t last much longer and wanted her to finish as he did.

Anya felt her walls begin to tense up around him. She brought her hand up to her lips, “I’m gonna come Marcus.” Before Anya could bit into her hand, Marcus kissed her instead, drawing her moan into his mouth. Right as she came, Marcus pushed up deep and spurted thick ropes of his pent up release inside her. Her entire body trembled against him as she rode out those familiar waves of pleasure with him. Anya went limp in his arms, her walls still twitching and milking every last drop of come from Marcus. 

“I love you Anya Stroud.” Marcus whispered in her ear sweetly, a hand slipping upwards to push tendrils of blonde hair out of her face. He gazed right into her eyes when he said it, Those words were ones he hardly got to express to her, but whenever he could, Marcus planned to tell her. Anya meant more to him than anything in life. She curled right into his side, his arms sliding around her waist. 

"I love you too Marcus Fenix." She whispered, her head resting upon his firm chest. Anya flet her eyes get heavy as her breaths began to slow. Once they fell shut, she tangled her legs around him and fell right to sleep to the sound of his heart beat.


	2. I Will Not Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chairman Prescott has returned with some valuable information for Marcus.

Chapter 2: I Will Not Bow

The warmth of his familiar embrace made sleeping so much easier. Thinking back, there wasn’t a single time she remembered waking up with her face in his chest. He just returned home from a difficult mission. They had found Maria after years of searching for her. Anya knew the man of her dreams feared she would meet a similar fate. No matter how much she assured him, Marcus did not want her to take up arms. Her head tipped upwards to take a look at his face. His face was still unshaven, despite his shower the day prior. Not that she minded. Anya adored his rugged good looks above all else.

“Marcus…” Anya purred softly and brushed her fingertips along his five o’ clock shadow. The way it scratched against her skin was pleasant; a reminder that Marcus was actually there. “You stayed the night…” It caught her off guard, but at least he kept those muscular arms around her. He shifted in their embrace. To her, Marcus always smelled so pleasant after showering. Even with the lack of cologne choices. Her eyes fluttered back shut as she breathed him in. Everything about him encompassed her entire being. 

Steel blue eyes slowly parted open to gaze at the lovely lady resting in his arms. “Didn’t think you would wake up before me. You passed out pretty hard after we finished.” The time he spent in prison and the countless bodies he walked over filled his nightmares for so long. For the first time, he remained in her bed. Those horrific visions skipped over his dreams. “I haven’t slept like that in a long time.” For Marcus, he could rarely get through a single night without waking up screaming. Anya locked her gaze with his and smiled. He brought his head down to press their lips together in a tender kiss. This woman brought him so much joy, but due to their ranks, they could not be open with their love.

“I’m glad you didn’t leave me last night.” Anya never understood why he lacked the consideration to tell her that he was leaving her. “Just tell me when you have to go. I might be a little sad, but I know things are rough.” Maybe rough failed to cover it. She knew it had been mere days since he had to comfort his best friend. Marcus witnessed Dom put a bullet through her skull out of mercy. Maybe that was why he stayed. She comforted him when he needed her the most. Her head rested right up against his chest to listen to the beat of his heart.

He bit down on his lower lip, shaking his head. “I don’t want you to have to deal with the nightmares... “ Marcus brushed the bangs out of her face. Protecting Anya and her position meant the entire world to him. “Not to mention, how would it look if we were seen leaving from your barracks together or from mine?” It definitely wouldn’t do either of them any good to be caught like that. 

A small sigh escaped from her. “I know, but honestly, I’m willing to sacrifice my COG career to be with you.” Anya knew Marcus would be less than thrilled to have her out of the CIC. She always made sure that she was Marcus’s handler. If he lost her there, the likelihood of seeing and hearing her everyday became very slim to none.

Marcus repositioned them both so that he could tell her how awful that idea was. “And if you did your safety would be compromised. There is no way I am letting it happen.” He declared firmly. He valued her life above all else. “Anya, if you want me to be yours alone, I am fine with that.” Thick digits came to give her shoulders a firm squeeze. He met her gaze and just melted against her tiny frame. This woman could turn him right into putty just by holding him close.

“That is all I want.” Anya felt her lips curve up into a sweet smile. A warmth flooded through her heart. “You have made me an incredibly happy lady.” She leaned in to press their lips together. “Oh Marcus…” She had her man at least, in their own unusual way. She scooted a bit further back on the bed to check her tac com. There was a slew of new messages from headquarters. Anya quickly slipped the device over her ear in order to listen to them all.

They were all about locust movements. Most of them had been wiped out when they sunk Jacinto, but a few had survived. Though the next one she heard was one from Chairman Prescott himself. He abandoned them not too long after they sank the city and left the bulk of the COG to fight on their own. Richard pretended like he didn’t just desert the COG. 

“Lieutenant Stroud, I have information regarding Matcus Fenix. I’ll be landing my raven there within the next few hours.” His transmission was brief, but it really got her attention. He never came to her with anything about Marcus before. At least she still had some time to prepare for everything. 

“Marcus, we need to get up. Chairman Prescott will be here soon.” Anya gave him a few gentle shakes to wake him up again. He let out a few snores, bringing a chuckle from Anya. It had been months since the last time anyone had contact with him. “He has information regarding you.” Anya whispered in his ear, lips brushing the top with a kiss. Her boyfriend had nodded back off while she went through her messages. Thankfully, it wasn’t that difficult to wake him backup. Marcus grunted before pushing himself off of the bed. 

Anya admired how his muscles twitched and contracted when he stretched. It didn’t take long for her to join him by her dresser. She quickly grabbed his COG tags and slipped them around his neck. A shiver rushed through her when his hands went to her bare hips. “Too bad we don’t have the luxury of staying like this.” Anya sighed dreamily. She began to fumble through her underwear drawer until she found a pair that fit comfortable beneath her armor.

“No, we really don’t. I doubt we will ever be able to. Not with the lambent problem.” Marcus pulled on his discarded sweatpants and his tank top. “I’ve gotta go back to the locker room and get my armor.” He thought that he still had some time to enjoy being free of all of that bulky metal. While he was looking for his socks, he tossed the little number Anya wore for him the day before aside. “I should keep that as my trophy.” He teased before padding to the door. “I’ll bring my armor back up here, I promise.” Marcus refused to be away from her for extended periods of time while they inhabited the same space. He pushed the heavy metal door of her barracks open and hurried down the corridor to get himself dressed in the locker room. 

His armor remained right where he left it. The boots, undershirt, pants, and underwear were untouched. Quickly, he donned his armor. Piece by heavy piece, Marcus got himself ready to go outside with Anya. They had to keep things secretive, despite her apparent disdain for it. He gave himself a one over in the mirror before heading out of the locker room. Marcus still looked as messy as he did the day before and his armor still had that stench to it. There was not enough time to polish and make it shine like it should. A disgruntled noise came from his lips before he turned heel and made the way back to Anya’s room as quick as he could. Thankfully the corridors were still empty as could be. He didn’t have to worry about someone spotting him going back in.

Her head turned to look right at Marcus when he made it back into her room. “Glad to see you got back with no issue.” She had her brush going through her lengthy blonde locks. “I’m almost ready to go upstairs, I have to put on a light face so I look somewhat decent to be seen around you.” She chuckled softly, but she melted right up against him. Her dress accentuated all of her small curves. Anya applied a bit of eyeliner and eyeshadow to her eyes and the light pink lipstick that Marcus liked so much. “We have to get to the Raven Deck…” She said softly, turning around in his arms to look into those cobalt blues. Her heart sank when Marcus let go of her, but it was necessary so that could go about their day. Sam and Anya were the only two lucky enough to have rooms to themselves. 

Shrill metallic creaking permeated the air as she pushed the door open. She made her way out first with Marcus tailing behind. Her boots clicked in cadence with her foot steps, her man’s just as loud. “I don’t know what Prescott wants, but it better be damn important.” The sargent wasn’t much of a talker, but when his alone time got interrupted- his temper never held. As they neared the deck, sirens began to sound off. “Ahhh fuck!” Marcus pulled his lancer off of his back. “Anya, you need to get someplace safe.”

She glared at him before hiking up her uniform up to get her snub from her thigh holster. “I’m not leaving you.” Even though her weapon didn’t do much damage, at least Marcus wouldn’t face this threat alone. Anya turned the wheel to get the door open that would lead straight to their destination. Lambent stalks began to sprout up around the ship with drudges and drones dropping from the pods. 

Damon and Samantha made it there well before Anya and Marcus. “Nice of you to join the party.” Damon said snarkily as he put his chainsaw through a drone. It’s shrieks resonated in Damon’s ear right before kicking it away. Time after time, he still couldn’t take the small explosions. “Prescott still hadn’t been able to land his bird.” Damon figured no they had back up, the deck would get cleared a lot faster. 

When Anya watched as a drudge stumbled to it’s back and exploded, leaving its hammerburst behind. She took her opportunity and dashed right for it. Another lambent got in her way, but a few rounds out of her snub pistol got it away from the fallen weapon. Quickly, she snatched it up and used it to blast another drone that popped up behind Samantha. Once her best friend was clear, she focused her fire on the closest lambent pod. When it sealed up, Anya checked her surroundings. All of the brightly colored stalks began to dry out and less of the lambent crowded the deck. 

:”Clear for landing chairman.” Anya pressed the button on her Tac Com to transmit. Prescott’s Raven came into plain view. All four of them grouped back up at the helipad right as he landed. Two of the COG’s finest Onyx guards led Prescott off of the Raven. “Well it’s been quite some time, Prescott.” Anya refused to use any sort of formalities with the man. He abandoned the lot of them months ago without any sort of contact. Before Anya could get another word out Prescott spoke over her.

“I need to speak to Colonel Hoffman and Sargent Fenix in private.” His eyes immediately locked with Marcus’s in a feeble attempt to intimidate the man looming over him. “Where is Horrman?” He knew that Victor would have the encrypted disc he desperately needed. 

“Hoffman took off for Anvil Gate eight months ago. Highest ranking officer here now is Michaelson." Anya felt disgust in the pit of her stomach. This man abandoned all of the people they fought so hard to protect and still expected to be given some sort of red carpet treatment. Prescott proceeded to press a disc into Marcus’s hands. She knew full well that Marcus would not be particularly fond of that at all. The way his eyes narrowed at Prescott gave it all away. 

“You will want to watch the contents Sargant.” Prescott insisted. “I am going down to meet with Michaelson.” Before he got the chance to make his leave, Marcus pinned him against the wall. “I would like to advise you against this Fenix.” Richard glared at him while the Onyx guards raised their lancers in position to shoot Marcus if need be.

“After we finish clearing everything out, we are having a good long chat.” Marcus thrusted a thick finger into his chest. There was no way in hell he planned on letting this man leave unscathed. Abandoning all of his men was unacceptable. Reluctantly, he let Prescott go to the lower deck. His head turned toward Anya. “Guess we should see what this is all about.” His curiosity began to get the best of him. Marcus led their way up a ladder and into one of the control decks. Sam and Baird followed close behind. 

Marcus yanked the door open, making a beeline for the PC. He pressed the eject button and slipped the disc in. His brow unfurrowed when he heard the familiar sound of his father over the speakers. “Dad?” Seeing made it easier to believe. Before him was the man he had been led to believe died years ago, alive and looking fairly well.

Before the four sets of eyes appeared the “late” Adam Fenix. The time stamp in the corner of the video was only from four days prior. Marcys could hardly believe what he was seeing. “Marcus, if you are receiving this message, the locusts have made it to Azura. I’ve been working on a device that will cure the lambent problem.” Adam kept looking over his shoulder, loud, very audible thumps on the door behind him. “”Myrrah has me held here so that I can find a cure that will not affect the locust.” The grubs were already over exposed to the parasitic fuel. “And Marcus… I need to tell you something important about your mother.” 

The entire system went black before Adam could finish his sentence. “No!” Marcus’s massive fist hit the console, shattering the glass. “I want answers dammit!” Anya grabbed his wrist before he could hurt himself worse. “He’s alive Anya…” He faced her right has she rested her hand on his shoulder. “I am going to kill Prescott.” He grunted and tried to make his way towards the door. 

“Don’t. That is a terrible plan.” Anya gave him a look that would hopefully get him to calm down. If he killed him, she knew her heart would shatter. Marcus’s first stent in prison had caused her so much hurt. As sweet as his love letters were, she didn’t want to see his words on paper. She preferred the warmth of his deep, rich voice. “We can get more answers from him if he’s alive.” The hand slid down from his shoulder to his hand.

The anger on his face melted a little. Anya was his voice of reason. Marcus had to live to protect her. “You’re right Anya.” Marcus wished their lips could meet in a sweet kiss then and there. The rest of their squad remained clueless about their relationship. Marcus only dreamed of being open about his love for Anya. “Let’s go have that chat with the chairman.” He swung the door wide open once more and led them back outside. “Shit… there’s more of them.” 

Anya pulled her hammerburst from her shoulder strap and targeted the first drudge she spotted “They are fucking persistent, aren’t they?” The lambent were a hundred times worse than the monsters they derived from. “Marcus watch out!” She exclaimed as a cluster of polyps skittered their way towards him. Those little exploding bastards were not going to injure him. Once the drudge was out, Anya focused fire on the enemies that closed in on Marcus until her clips were emptied. “Out of ammo… fuck.” She tossed the useless weapon aside and reached for her snub once more.

Marcus grabbed his gnasher from off of his back and handed his lancer to Anya. “Use this.” It provided better protection that her tiny pistol ever would. He knew Anya would be much better off with that than his shotgun. “Just be careful.” Though before he could say much else to her, he felt a rifle butt to his side. His head turned and he faced a drudge armed with one of their COG weapons. The beast revved his lancer up and proceeded to try and dig it into Marcus’s shoulder. Anya managed to knock Marcus back far enough so that she could lock weapons with the drudge. “Anya what the hell are you doing?”  


She used all of her strength and managed to overpower the lambent creature, his soft pliant skin shredding open and bled imulsion all over the ground before exploding right in her face. Anya felt disgusting, but kept going alongside her team. “Three more pods to go!” She shouted, aiming her weapon at the cluster on the last stalk. It proved to be a difficult thing. These creatures still lived and breathed like her COG brothers and sisters. Three more drones fell from each of the pods, devoid of any drudges. She heaved a relieved sigh before focusing on the three furthest from them. 

Samantha took the top to snipe at all of the enemies from a distance. Anya looked on in awe as head after head popped in explosion. She had seen their soldiers in action before, but never like this. Snipers never trained at the bases got stationed at. Her best friend definitely had a knack for it too. “Love that pop.” Sam said, finishing off the six that closed in on Damon and Marcus. “Three to go boys!” Her rifle ran out of ammo and the stash was quite the distance from her. 

The three that still stood on the deck each chose a different target to eliminate. Anya used half a clip on hers while the men out right chainsawed them with their bayonets. “We’re clear, we need to get downstairs while we still can.” She shouted, making a dash for the door that would take them down below. Anya forced it open, still calling for the others to join her. “We just have to get to….” She went silent the moment her eyes laid on the carnage before her. Several of their soldiers were slain, pools of blood forming around their corpses. “We need to get to Prescott NOW!” If he had died in a fire fight, they would never get answers for Adam’s whereabouts or whatever Azura was. 

Marcus got out in front of her, trying to steer clear of the bodies in their path. “That son of a bitch better be alive.” Remnants of the lambent were scattered about. Imulsion that poured from their bodies ate through the flesh of their fallen comrades. He witnessed worse in his many years as a gear, this was relatively tame. Gun fire rang out towards the back and Marcus began to pick up his pace. At the end of the corridor, the last few lambent were shooting at someone hiding in cover in the control room. “Shit…” Luckily, there were only four of them. “Anya, take the one on the right, I’ve got the one on the left. Sam, Baird, two in the middle.” He dove behind cover and shot blindly at his target.

“Watch your aim Fenix!” Prescott shouted from his hiding spot. Just like Anya he only had a single snub pistol. It felt like each of the shots from them only tickled the enemy. The lambent drone beside him exploded in a puff of smoke. Richard popped his head out to check if things were clear. Right as he stood up, Marcus grabbed him by the arm and tugged him away. “What the hell are you doing?” He demanded. 

“Getting you the hell out of dodge.” Before he could get Prescott safely out of the center, the ship began to shake. The room they were in slowly began to split in two. He had no clue what was going on until the bolts holding the floor together popped open and a single tentacle made it’s way through the metal. “It’s a god damn leviathan.” These things appeared in the ocean before and took down one of their sister ships. Marcus watched as both halves of the ship came clean apart.


End file.
